


Open Arms and Open Eyes

by BasilHellward



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I love my undead gay sons, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Wordcount: 500-1.000, internalized zombiephobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "Everything's changed... Everything will keep changing and I'll stay the same. Forever.""You say that like it's a bad thing."





	Open Arms and Open Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming this fandom is as dead as the show's protagonists but I rewatched it this week and I had to write something. So, here's something.
> 
> The title is a lyric from Incubus' "Drive" ( _whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there, with open arms and open eyes_ ) because it's one of my top five Feel Better songs at the moment. 
> 
> [Missmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic) read through this for me when it was in its draft stage but I've since changed it and it was written on mobile, so if there are any spelling mistakes please point them out in the comments. Constructive criticism is also welcome, as always. Enjoy!

Kieren hadn't eaten much in the weeks leading up to his death. His appetite diminished after Rick left and after Rick died, he couldn't eat at all. Now that he's stuck like this, he wishes he'd taken more care of his appearance. 

Kieren pokes at his ribs, just barely visible through his blueish skin. If he didn't know it was impossible, he'd say he'd actually put weight on in his untreated state. The thought makes bile rise in his throat and he closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on fending off the flashbacks. 

The door creaks and Kieren looks back into the mirror to watch Simon cross the room. When he reaches Kieren, he wraps his arms around his waist and leans down to hook his chin over Kieren's shoulder. "What're you doin'?" 

Kieren leans his head back and touches his temple to Simon's. "If I were to cut my hair, it wouldn't grow back." 

Simon's reflection frowns at him. "You're thinkin' about cutting it? I like it how it is," he says, bringing one of his hands up to brush Kieren's fringe to the side. 

"No, I..." Kieren sighs. "Everything's changed... Everything will keep changing and I'll stay the same. Forever."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Kieren rolls his eyes and shrugs Simon off. "I've got to get dressed."

"Kieren..."

"Have you seen my contacts?"

"Kieren, look at me."

Kieren hesitates before turning to face him. Simon takes Kieren's hands in his own and looks at him seriously. Kieren stares back into his colourless irises and wishes he could've seen them when Simon was alive. They'd been blue before they lost their pigment, but Keiren wonders if they'd been the same as Simon's contacts or if they'd been a lighter or deeper hue. 

"Kieren, you're beautiful. You're perfect the way you are. I wish you could see what I see — what everyone else sees when they look at you."

"All people see when they look at me is a rotter."

"Those people are wrong," Simon whispers, cupping Kieren's cheek. "Fuck those people. You've got me and Amy, your family. We see you for who you are: a strong, kind-hearted, compassionate person who stands up for what's right.

"You're perfect," Simon says, "even if you don't believe it. Even if you never do, I will. Always."

Kieren feels himself start to tear up so he leans forward and kisses Simon in the hope that he won't see. Simon pulls him close with an arm around his waist and Kieren wraps his own arms around Simon's neck as he sucks Simon's bottom lip into his mouth. Simon hums and parts his lips. His hands run their way up Kieren's spine, coming to rest just shy of the injection site at the nape of his neck as they share each breath. 

When they pull apart, Kieren drops his arms to Simon's waist and rests his head on his collarbone. Simon kisses the top of his head and gives him a reassuring squeeze. "Your contacts are on the sink in the bathroom." 

"Thanks. For what you said, not..."

"Don't mention it."

"I hate myself a little less now," Kieren admits quietly.

"You shouldn't hate yourself at all," Simon says. "I love you. Y'know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Kieren smiles. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a minute, just leave kudos ;)


End file.
